Entities are increasingly using digital video to monitor various locations. This can be used to monitor occurrences such as traffic congestion or the actions of people in a particular location. One downside to such an approach is that many approaches still require at least some amount of manual review, which can be expensive and prone to detection errors. In other approaches the video can be analyzed by a set of servers to attempt to detect specific information. Such an approach can be very expensive, however, as a significant amount of bandwidth is needed to transfer the video to the data center or other location for analysis. Further, the analysis is performed offline and following capture and transmission of the video data, which prevents any real-time action from being taken in response to the analysis.